Middle School
by WisegirlAnnabethChase
Summary: What if there was no Demigods, if Camp Half-Blood was a middle school in New York? This is a regular day if those two questions were true. See middle school from your three favorite girls POV's. Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean's day. Piper's a bit ooc, as I wanted to write in a full on Aphrodite daughter perspective.
1. Period 1 A

A day in the lives of Thalia, Annabeth, and maybe Piper

I write Annabeth, my friend writes Thalia, and maybe another friend will write Piper

None of the people co-writing have accounts

Annabeth' view 

Beep, beep, beep... it was 6am and time to get ready for school, at least I'd have Hazel to talk to on the way. When my dad takes me I read until we get there. Living 20 mins on the opposite side of town isn't a good thing in the morning. Well New York is a big place, but I did transfer to go to a different school than I was assigned to. Being Athena's child obviously made me love to learn, but I couldn't say I didn't dislike some of my classes.

Once I got to school I eagerly ran to my locker to put away my stuff. I couldn't wait to get to 1st period to see Thalia and Piper. Grabbing my literature binder and book I walked to classroom, my locker was in one of the last rows, but at least it was near my first few classes. Since I had been quick I had 4 minutes to talk to the rest of "the gang". Piper was already there, trying to do Thalia's hair, though she was holding her back. My two best friends were very different, but we were all a lot alike. I ran to say hi to Rachel, Reyna, and Hazel then went back to see what Thalia had done to Piper, for messing with her hair. She had just taken the hair brush, and got it stuck in her hair. I wasn't too bad, so I was able to untangle the hazardous pocket brush and run to my seat seconds before the bell rang.

My teacher said her annual morning speech, including the famous good morning, stay awake its Monday stuff. During announcements I checked over my work making sure I had everything right, I mean I have expectations. After that, I just looked aimlessly around the room until my eyes rested upon the people sitting next to me. I just 'loved' my table partners. The ever cheerful Ally, the 'lovely' Drew, and Ethan, whos always sick.

The announcements started and I just loved how Thalia groaned when she saw the lunch menu, whilst I myself was rejoicing about my packed lunch. Literature was different in a good way, we did an argument on censorship in the U.S, but it was not one bit boring. May I suggest do not try a debate with me... For my group I basically did all the talking, and we focused on the topic of wartime censorship. I was 100% against it, and boy was I going to win this battle. A few good arguments were:

Wouldn't you like to know where was bombed, or if a family member was hurt

What about how many people were in poverty

If there were any attack plans

News from relatives fighting in the war

America does have freedom of speech.

Let's just say I won the epic battle, to become the best well known fighter in the room, using words, or physically. When class ended I left the room holding my head high, and quickly said a few words to Thalia and Piper on the way out.


	2. Period 1 T

**Thalia's view**

Ok, so since I have no parents to live with, I live in Pipers basement. Every morning Piper is on top of things. My alarm goes off every morning while I just lay there and fall back asleep. Today what woke me up is that from the top floor I could hear Piper signing the National Anthem into her toothbrush, I know, such an amazing way to start my day. I jumped up and pulled on some random clothes lying around my room, and grabbed a granola bar and hopped on to my bicycle. When I reached school, I ran to my locker and grabbed my stuff for first period. I could not wait to hear the new news from Annabeth and Piper. So yeah piper rides the bus while I ride my bike pretty weird huh? My teacher started saying all of this stuff about Hiroshima awhile I just remembered me and forgot my lunch. So I look at the menu and realized lunch would include the not at all famous Bosco Sticks and Chicken Ringy Things. Sound appetizing. I gave the NASTY Face to Reyna who sits across from me. I also sit with a cabin 6 girl (Kate) and also a very annoying Apollo girl (Charlotte). They're 'lovely'. The bell FINALLY rings as I jump up and scramble over to Annabeth and Piper. I quickly say a few words to them about me having no lunch and run to my next period.


	3. Period 1 P

My alarm went off and I automatically thrust my arm out to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, but then I remembered I had to get up. Beauty takes work, I out of all people should know that. I put out all the make-up, and clothes I would need to try on to find the perfect outfit. I grabbed some towels and a robe and headed towards the bathroom, getting chilled as I went from the lack of heat in the house. After I had finished a 30 minute shower I got myself dried and into my robe, and turned on my blow dryer. Once my luscious brown hair was dried I brushed it out and temporarily clipped it up out the way. It was about 6:10am and I had gotten up a 5:30am.

Next came the task of trying on my outfit for the day, after about 10 minutes I found the perfect one. Block brown colored jeans, with a sort of see through shirt with brown tree designs all over it, and one bright purple flower. Underneath I wore some layered tank tops that were purple and green. I found some wedged brown boots with lace going up the side, and put them next to my backpack. Hurrying I went downstairs to see the houses maid in the kitchen, and some cereal on the table. Why does my mother listen to Demeter?

I quickly ate my breakfast, and went to brush my teeth and put on my make-up. I heard Thalia murmur something about me singing the national anthem to my toothbrush, but ignored her and opened of all the lids to the stuff I needed. I don't go heavily overboard on make-up, but I did use it. Putting on a soft gold-brown layer of eye shadow on I put on some brown eye liner to accent my eyes. As a second thought I hurriedly put on some mascara, being careful not to poke myself in the eye. Smiling triumphantly I put on a neutral brown shade of lipstick, and added some lip gloss over the top before dropping it in my pencil case/make-up bag. You may be wondering about the color palette I use. Well since my dad is Cherokee I have a slightly darker than tan skin tone, and it would look weird if I wore pinks and reds.

My hair tumbled town to my shoulders, and I put in some silver flower earrings, and grabbed a hairbrush. Quickly teasing the knots in my hair I added a purple clip to keep it away from my face, and it also matched the one on my shirt. I grabbed my brown leather jacket, and my black and white book bag as I began walking towards the door. I walked to my bus stop, and sat down at the bench my father had conveniently put there.

Thalia lived with me, but chose to ride her bike to school every morning instead of taking the bus. I never questioned her on it, but told her she should begin now the mornings were colder. I opened my thirty one lunch bag to see what I had been given for lunch, another weird thing about Thalia is that she doesn't bring her lunch. She has told me many times that she liked using money her dad sends her, from Olympus where the headquarters of the company he owns is. The company is called the Olympians, and my mom works there as well as Annabeth's, and Thalia's dad.

The bus pulled up and I hopped on looking for a special someone to sit by. I had a crush on this guy called Jason Grace, and he rode my bus so I looked for him in the morning and afternoon ride. There was a space next to him so I asked to sit there and opened my bag looking through it to make sure I had all my stuff. Soon the bus arrived at school, and as I stood up I accidentally banged right into Jason so we were face to face eyes locked. It was pretty awkward so I just turned around and got off the bus quickly. Speeding towards my locker I put my stuff away then went to a teachers room for help with homework.

When the bell rang I thanked my teacher and got my stuff for my first class, and sat down. I saw Thalia and her hair was a mess! I grabbed my pocket brush to work and began untangling her hair which is hard to do with a small brush. Annabeth ran in and I said hi to her, continuing to ease out the knots. Thalia must have been growing angrier with every stroke in her hair, and she turned around and began messing up my hair. Annabeth must have saw us, and I was grateful when she untangled my hair just before the bell rang. During the announcements I zoned out, and tried redoing my hair with only a tiny mirror.

When I tuned in again Annabeth was at the front of the class viciously arguing over something, when I realized she was debating. That girl was awesome, and I stared at her in awe as she won the debate, whilst the representative from my group didn't say anything important. The bell rang and I said to Annabeth good work, and we pulled faces and walked to get our stuff ready for the next class.


	4. Period 2 A

**Annabeth POV**

I am just really lucky today, not kidding. After literature, it was social studies, and we were learning about feudalism in Japan. Today all the desks were pushed back, so I joined Thalia and Piper as we put our stuff down in a corner, of the room, and 'enthusiastically' replied to the teacher's good morning sunshine's.

We had to line up in a row along the classroom, and she handed out sheets of paper saying our part on the feudal pyramid. I was a decent noble, being a daimyo, and laughed when Rachel, Hazel, Reyna, and Piper were my peasants, and Thalia was my Samurai. We did the simulation with m&m's as crops, and wealth, and it was so funny.

The peasants each got 10 m&m's and paid me a loyalty token. Then I got 9 of the ten of their m&m's and you would have laughed at Piper's face as they were being taken away from her. Thalia got 6 of my m&m's and I paid her a loyalty token, but then Piper started stealing Thalia's m&m's, complaining that she didn't have breakfast, apart from the fact that since Thalia lives in Piper's basement she saw her eat it. While I was visiting the Shogun, who was none other than Drew, which I was obliged to, Thalia ruled in my place.

Whilst I was pretending to listen to Drew, I watched Thalia steal Piper's one remaining m&m, and punished her for talking back to me. It was so funny, as I watched them argue while i was supposed to be listening to the relative of Tokugawa Ieyasu. Then the emperor, Percy Jackson, talked back to the shogun, telling Drew that he was not just going to sit there and listen to her rule his country. When I told the gang the news they reacted in the same expressionless face I did. Jackson was a quiet guy, and never spoke up except to make remarks about some things.

Then as Emperor Meiji, he began starting the Meiji restoration, banishing feudalism first. No one seemed to mind that, they still had their m&m's and peasants could have more. Well one person did mind, Drew. Percy stole all her m&m's showing she was powerless, and she got a 'tiny bit' upset. Screaming and shouting, she was banished from the capital of Japan, by Percy, and had to leave the classroom.

After the simulation the finished, we filled in worksheets about our feudal class and the feudal pyramid. Once we were done the bell rang, and whilst exiting the classroom I asked Percy why he had been the emperor to do that, and what he said made me laugh. Percy simply said he was hungry, and I was practically started giggling like crazy.

Me and Percy were first to leave the classroom and saw Drew still out in the hall. I started laughing harder when I realized everyone had forgotten about her. I left Percy to go to his locker, and looked over at her whilst waiting for Piper. She gave me an evil glare just as Piper was coming out the door talking to the teacher. While our teacher asked Drew to talk to her, I told Piper to wait for me by her locker. I quickly grabbed my things and we walked quickly to I.T.E. not wanting to be late.


	5. Period 3 T

**Thalia POV**

Ok, so ha my stomach was rumbling very, very, very loud as I clomped down the stairs to I.T.E., It is the worst class ever! I was really irritated because this girl was in my way of my locker and I only had one and a half minutes to get to class. Our teacher gets really mad really easily! So, why I was practically running to class, I turn the corner and practically knock Jason over! At first I had no idea who it was, but at lunch Jason commented that I nearly knocked him over, so I find out who it was later on. When I do hit him I say, shuckes. Piper thinks its soooo funny, but I don't. I just thought to myself, whatever, she's weird. So as I plop down in my seat just as the bell rings, Annabeth shoves my folder in my face, I mean really! You could just hand it over nicely! Anyhow I don't say anything because it is time for the all time most longest most boring speech ever given by a human being, Who can drag a speech that long? Anyhow are teacher talks for like 15,000,000 minutes, while I notice Piper staring at Jason for like the whole speech! Ok is like that piper. Finally Annabeth notices to and starts hacking up a fit tike and old grandma and I whisper over her shoulder Die quieter! After like a million minutes teacher finally lets go of his speech while I travel into the lab, I literally trip over a chair leg and fall on my face! It's quite funny but really embarrassing. Piper starts cracking up laughing a then the whole class joins in! Ugh, friends sometimes. Anyhow I.T.E. is like so boring because I have to be with some random person while piper and Annabeth get to be to gather at their module. Anyhow when the final bell rings I scoot my booty out of their ASAP. No more tripping today! But guess what? Drew manages to stick her foot out and trip me; I was so flustered that I stormed out of there like a flying pig. Finally the gang did not laugh. Time to go, I thought as I burst out the room, glad to be away from that boring class.


	6. Period 4 P

It was finally time for choir, and I waltzed in happily. This was the best class of the day, and I loved the teacher so much. Grabbing the bell work I grabbed a seat in the 2nd row to the farthest from the middle and got out a pink pencil. I scanned over the questions looking at the instructions once more, before writing in the answers. This worksheet was one of the easiest, we just had to write down the correct note that matched the one in the bar above. After I was done I began talking to my friends Silena and Hazel, as I watched Annabeth and Rachel do High School Musical jumps off the choir stairs. Yep, those two were weird.

We began warming up our voices singing stuff like ah-ah-ah-ah-ah dropping or gaining pitches as we went. Afterwards we recited the solfege scale using the hand actions in different tempos. We did breathe pulses and breathing exercises going in for two counts and out for 40 and so on. We took another breathe in and began making TSS sounds in a rhythm for about 30 counts doing more as we went. We tested our ability to keep a beat by the teacher counting to 3 and us silently counting until we reached a certain number, and then we had to clap on what we thought was the right time.

After warming up we sang through a few rounds using not well known songs like yonder come day, tombei, a poor bird, and many others. We sang some tongue twisters like Chester cheetah chewed a chunk of cheddar cheese, and red leather yellow leather red. We ran through some songs we had learned like blue skies, beyond the sea, beauty and the beast, fireflies, steppin' out with my baby, and my country tis of thee.

We still had time left before the bell so we played a song recognition game. The teacher said a random word and we had to think of a song with that word in it. My team consisted of Thalia, Silena, Rachel, Annabeth, and me. It was only groups of 5 otherwise we would have asked Hazel if she wanted to be with us, but she grouped up with a girl called Gwen, and Reyna. We were tying with them, Rachel and Annabeth knew lots of the songs, and it was our turn. If we got this point we would win as we were the last group. Ms. Friart, the teacher, gave us the word sweet. We had gotten words like lock, and fun…..But we couldn't think of one for sweet. Quickly I remembered a song I had heard my dad singing last time we hung out. I then began singing the song, but the others joined in with me and we made it a sweet song that we sang until the bell rang.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear,  
The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease;  
I shall profess, within the vail,  
A life of joy and peace.

When we've been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

Annabeth sang out the last night so purely and prettily, and we left the choir room I hung back and talked to Silena, while the others rushed to see who could get to Spanish first.


	7. Period 5 T

**Thalia's POV**

So yeah after choir, Annabeth, Rachel, Piper and I, race to Spanish class. Coming from choir, we just had to sing you know. So while Piper gets into this Latin weirdo song, sung like five octaves higher than it should be, Rachel blurts out the most random song ever! I goes like this

There is a place

P for place

L for lace

A for ace

C for ssssss

E for _ cause its silent!

Yeah so we are singing these random songs in the hallways everyone is looking at us really weird. I mean REALLY weird. Finally we arrive at Spanish where the teacher decides we need to learn another song, in Spanish, I mean really, you'd think I have had enough music for the day, but no, apparently not. So after she decides we need to learn a song, in Spanish, see believes it to be a competition. Boys vs. Girls. I get REALLY pumped up for competitions especially boys vs. girls. Who does not? So we learn this song and like all you can hear is this one voice, a really deep voice. All of us are like ok, Victor, be like that! So the girls sing first. We are SOOOO on tune. We also get the rhythms right, but we are not so loud. Finally the boys start singing and you hear the really, I mean really off tune voices and totally off rhythm, but that are super loud! Our teacher is laughing because you still only hear Victor. Its sooooo funny. The entire class is laughing even Victor. Finally our teacher decides the award of best knowing and singing of the song goes to the Girls! Yeah, beat that chicos! The bell rang, hurray time for lunch!


	8. Period 6 A

**Annabeth POV**

Finally, it was time for lunch. You might be thinking this is a daughter of Athena and lunch is her favorite subject. For your information, I like to go to the library after lunch so there. Anyways like I was saying, it was finally time for lunch and I was starving. It had been 4 hours since I had breakfast, and I couldn't wait it just sit down and eat. Knowing me and my friends, sitting down and enjoying are lunches could never happen. I set my stuff down with Thalia and went to sit at our table. She had a 'delightful' expression watching people walk out of line and exiting the cafeteria. Rachel was decked out in gluten free stuff. I had fruit and desserts and Piper had the usual, regular, average (Etc.) lunch.

It obviously broke into a cat fight when I stole Piper's cookie I had a lunch filled with dessert and she has 2 cookies. I let her and Thalia have a pumpkin scone and started to eat, watching Thalia glare at me waiting for our table to be called. Piper's cousin Silena Beauregard joined us and sat silently eating her lunch. Piper started once again to stare at the 'love of her life' Jason Grace, who was on the other side end of the table.

Lucky for Thalia she had the chance to go unnoticed in grabbing Pipers other cookie. When she finally looked at us grins appeared on both of our faces, and cookie crumbs started falling out of Thalia's mouth. That will teach her to ignore us. It was like 10 more minutes until our table was called, and it taught Percy, Jason, Frank, and Leo never to sit with a bunch of girls, because they talk like crazy.

Thalia came back with 'her favorite' Chicken Ringy thingies! Piper being 'sensitive' snickered at Thalia's lunch, so she just reminded her about how she didn't have any dessert. That shut her up. Thalia disgustedly quickly gobbled down her food before Piper finished, so we left Piper and Silena alone with the guys (oooooohhh/noise you can Imagine thinking), and headed towards the library with Rachel. Drew sat down in our spots and attempted flirting with the guys, but they paid no attention to her and she scurried back to her table.

The three of us grabbed our books, and got a library pass from a teacher. I ran to the library, to return a book and grabbed a new one. I liked reading the recommended nominee books, but had hated the one I was returning. Thalia had seen the cover, and checked it out after I turned it in, but as she began reading she hated it. Thalia's into all that Goth, die Barbie stuff, but she hated this book. This story will cause her to never judge a book by its cover backwards.

I grabbed another recommended nominee book and checked it out. I read the blurb, and then saw people walking by, so I told the others to hurry up and exited the library, walking really slowly, so I wouldn't have to hear Piper rant on about Jason. I was about to climb the stairs when Percy tripped me up. He apologized and began picking my things up. I wished he would just let me do it. I didn't want to be late to class. I raced Percy up-the-stairs, and ran to my locker. I grabbed my stuff for writing class from my locker, then ran to the classroom just beating Percy to class and took as seat. With perfect timing the bell went as I sat down for the next class and winked at Piper.


	9. Period 7 P

**I just remembered on all my recent updates I forgot to do disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Admit the truth**

**Me: Never**

**Annabeth: Tell them or die**

**Me: You will never…**

**Annabeth: Are you sure? (Holds a knife to my neck)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy: Wise girl are you ready for our date?**

**Annabeth: Let me just wipe the blood of my hands. **

**(The two of them leave)**

**Me: Guys are you going to untie me? Don't leave! Really, really! Bye then!**

Time to go to writing and Literacy, where we sat in our first non-assigned seats of the day. Rachel, Thalia, and Annabeth managed to get seats together at a table with Percy, Nico, and Luke. They were so lucky. I was ok, to be sitting with Katie Gardner, Reyna, Hazel, but the Stoll Brothers. It was bad enough I had to sit at a table with Travis already when we went by first name alphabetical names. Lucky for me, Ms. Reddle also decided that instead of deciding on a seating chart, she would just make these are permanent seats. I would have to sit next to Connor until the end of year! I paid no attention to the boys as I re-applied by lip gloss, waiting for the bell to ring.

Class started, and we were passed worksheets to complete before the lessons review. It took me a while to complete, and whilst I still had 6 questions out of 10 to go, Annabeth was already finished. I rushed through the last ones seeing we only had 15 more seconds left to complete the work. I traded work with Connor, and got out a pink pen to grade his work with. It felt so good to write in pink on a guy's work!

After we completed grading each other's work, we took out the book we were reading in class, and began to read the next chapters. The unit was fiction, and the book was Peter Johnson and the Olympians: The Thunder Robber by Rick Riordan. I could hear the rest of my friends talking with their table. Annabeth thought she sounded like Annabelle Elizabeth, Percy like Peter, and Luke like Liam. I started talking to the people at my table, and suggested that Travis and Connor were like Trey and Collin. The twins commented on how they needed to keep reading these books to copy some of their pranks. Katie sounded like Katherine, but I sounded like no one.

We were on the 6th chapter of the book, and we laughed at its title, I Am the King of the Restroom. We then answered some easy questions, like who dunked his head in the toilet, which was Chloe, and then predicted whose child Peter would be. I decided it had to be Aphrodite, as he was so handsome, and I would totally date him. The second part of the question was whose child do you think you would be? I decided on a daughter of Aphrodite, if I was a child of Aphrodite, and he was to we couldn't date as we were siblings. He still wasn't serious enough for me although he sounded sooooo handsome. Reyna and Hazel decided they didn't like the Greek Olympians as much as the Roman ones, but Hazel said she would be a daughter of Hades. Katie said a daughter of Demeter as she loves to garden, and the twins decided on sons of Hermes as they loved to pull pranks and steal things. The bell rang and I turned in my question and answer sheet, and wondered where my pencil went. Then I remembered…The Stoll Brothers!


	10. Period 8 T

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Admit the truth**

**Me: Never**

**Annabeth: Tell them or die**

**Me: You will never…**

**Annabeth: Are you sure? (Holds a knife to my neck)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy: Wise girl are you ready for our date?**

**Annabeth: Let me just wipe the blood of my hands. **

**(The two of them leave)**

**Me: Guys are you going to untie me? Don't leave! Really, really! Bye then!**

Period 8

Thalia here!  
After that very super interesting 7th period, :) yeah so I kinda ran to my locker just a bit excited how 8 period will end up. At my locker this guy named Ethan and I race to see who can get their locker open first. Usually I win but, that doesn't always happen. This time I was just way way to excited for science for a reason I am not really sure of what it is... Well, oh well anyways, I beat Ethan to the lockers but since I was super slaphappy for science my fingers could not get my code right and Was gone before I could even get my locker open. Such an embarrassment to Thalia's awesomeness!

Well, anyhow after a couple minutes I finally managed to get my locker open, Annabeth comes running up behind me telling me to hurry up! Argh! I tried to ignore her so I could actually get what I needed, and I did so we walk quickly from the lockers to science room on the first floor.

As soon as I got there I knew the bell was going to ring soon, so I raced over to the other side of the room where my seat was. The thing is is that my desk is against the far wall while another girls is right beside mine. I raced to my desk but, I accidentally tripped over this girls chair. As i tripped, My body collided with my desk causing it to fall over and almost knocking Annabeth out. It was quite hysterical actually until I didn't need to rush to my seat because it was only the one minute bell leaving my plenty of time to watch people laugh at me. I frowned telling everyone that it is not funny at all, finally I started to laugh too for it was a totally hilarious moment.

The final bell rings and we all quite down so when can hear our science teacher. He walks to the front of the room claps his hands once saying that today we are going to learn about fault lines and stuff. He also points to the board showing us our "weekly opportunities" (homework). I groan seeing that we have to read 30 pages on our science book throughout the entire week. Hello!? How can an ADHD person handle that? Ugh. I space out thinking about camp and how it is way better than this while our teacher shows us a video about fault lines pausing it about every 20 seconds just to point something out we already know.

Eventually I fall asleep without knowing. luckily I am seated near the back and my teacher doesn't notice I am asleep. I dream of wild things. Running through the woods bow and arrow in hand. Sword fighting and relaxing by the lake at camp.

Huh? What? I think as someone continually pokes me on my back, I turn around to see a grinning Rachel. Rachel tells me that the bell rand like two minutes ago leaving me only 3 minutes to get up stairs to my locker and then to math. Noooooo! I hurry up the stairs and run to my locker smiling because math is last period of the day. Hurray!


End file.
